Five Nights to Hide
Five Nights to Hide is a horror game released in January 2018,it is an upcoming game,few things are known about the game so far,other than the animatronic's and main gameplay. Story TBA Animatronic's Noah the Pirate Cat Noah is a pirate cat animatronic and the main antagonist of the game,he is a yellow cat animatronic with a black eyepatch on his left eye,a hook on his right hand,and he has dark blue eyes,along with a yellow tail made of fabric,he is withered a bit,missing some of the suit on his left ear,having rips,and his left eye is an endoskeleton eye,his tail also has a crusty texture,he is active on Night 1 and onward's,he starts in the Garage,he is fended off with the alarm,but when he enters the office,the player must equip the Baxter mask to fend him off,failure to do so will result in a jumpscare,his jumpscare includes him either lunging at the player,or stabbing them with his hook,the airclogger can also work on him,but it isn't recommended. Rebirth Rebirth is a vandalized fusion between 4 animatronic's,1 of which is a humanoid,the 2nd being a dog,the 3rd being a bunny like Baxter,and the 4th one being a bull animatronic,the main body is that of the humanoid,having a feminine touch to the body,she has long dark lavender hair,a black dress,red pants,a purple shirt,and black shoes,along with dark lavender eyes,she has white 'skin',her body appears to be withered,having minor rips and such,the second head is that of the dog,having dark blue eyes and brown fur,he is damaged having minor rips on the back of the head and having an endoskeleton eye,the 3rd head is that of the bunny,the bunny is apparently feminine,having eyelashes,and dark green eyes,along with red fur,she also wears a top hat on top of her head,she is rather damaged,such as having rips on the back of her head,the final head is a bull,with black colors,he has dark orange eyes,and 2 horns,which are fake by the way,the horns are chipped,Rebirth is active on Night 1 and onward's,she starts in the Garage,she is fended off with the taser,her jumpscare includes her roaring while her 3 other heads lower jaws open. Baxter the Bunny Baxter is an animatronic and the secondary antagonist of FNtH,he is a white bunny animatronic with white fur,dark blue eyes,a bowler hat and black bow tie,he is rather damaged,having minor rips and an endoskeleton eye,he is active on Night 2 and onward's,he starts in the garage,and has 2 stages there,he is fended off with the Alarm and Taser,his jumpscare mainly includes him roaring at the player while twitching. Sandra the Piano Player TBA Karl the Waiter TBA Drake the Dragon TBA Prototype Dusk WIP as of now. Prototype Noah Prototype Noah is a prototype animatronic model that was made prior to the acceptance of his modern counterpart,he shares the same appearance as his normal counterpart,only that the eyepatch is stuck up,he is heavily damaged,missing the suit on his entire left arm,his right leg and foot,and he has tons of rips,the eyepatch has been ripped off,revealing the endoskeleton eye,he is active on Night 2 and onward's,he behaves like his normal counterpart,but being more slow,he is fended off with the Emergency Power-Cut,he doesn't start in the Garage,but rather in the Shed,he doesn't jumpscare the player,but rather disables the Emergency Power-Cut,leaving them vulnerable to Drake or the Prototypes,if he already disabled the Emergency Power-Cut and he enters again,he'll jumpscare the player,his jumpscare includes roaring at the player Prototype Baxter TBA Prototype Sandra TBA Prototype Drake TBA Prototype Karl TBA Dusk the Wolf TBA Fusion Fusion is one of the final antagonists faced in game,she is a hybrid of a few unused animatronic's,mainly humanoid ones,she wears a feminine humanoid mask,with long black hair on it,and glasses,she has a few eyes scattered all over her body,she also has the suit from the humanoid animatronic's,mainly a black skirt,black shoes,and a white shirt,the suit also has white 'skin' on it,she is active on Night 5 and onward's,she starts in the Garage,she ignores the Alarm,so the Airclogger must be used to fend her off,her jumpscare includes her lunging at the player,she has minor holes revealing the eyes of the animatronic's that are a part of her,her main eyes are dark blue,as revealed in the Night 5 cutscene,she is possessed by a girl named Mary Muntz,who was killed by Platinum Noah. The Bear Alongside Fusion,The Bear is one of the final antagonists faced in game,he is a yellow bear animatronic wearing a black bow tie and buttons,he is heavily withered,missing the suit covering on the left top of his face,but his left ear retains the suit,whilst his right ear is an endoskeleton ear,he has a large rip on his stomach,and his suit pelvis is starting to fall off a bit,his jaw appears to be broken,but he can still move it,he is missing his left hand with wires pouring out,and he has wires pouring out from the shoulder,one of his feet is an endoskeleton foot,whilst the other retains its covering,his right hand and part of his arm are endoskeleton he still retains his eyes,which are endoskeleton,he is active on Night 5 and onward's,he starts in the Garage,he is fended off with the Alarm,when he enters the office,the player must put on the Baxter mask,failure to do so will result in a jumpscare,his jumpscare includes him roaring at the player,plus when he enters the Closet,he can awake Prototype Sandra,which makes him a bigger threat. Platinum Noah Platinum Noah is a very old animatronic,possibly a prototype of Noah,he resembles his normal counterpart,only being colored a sliver and slight light gray,both of his eyes are pale grayed in color,like they are both dead,he is also damaged,missing a bit of the suit on the left hand's fingers,and having minor rips,he is active on Night 3 and onward's,he behaves exactly like FNAF 1 Golden Freddy,only thing is that he doesn't appear on a poster,he appears sometimes in Noah's place in the Garage,and can rarely appear in the office,his jumpscare includes his head roaring at the player while being disconnected from the body,as revealed in one of the minigames,he was the original mascot prior to being retired. Nights Night 1 Noah,Sandra,Karl,and Drake along with Rebirth are the only ones active,rarely,Prototype Noah will be active on this night. Phone call: "Hello? is anyone there,oh hey Moe,was quite surprised you won all those animatronic's,I mean,who would bid for those kinds of things,as you can see mate,these robots are pretty old,being made back in 2010,but,anyways,they are kind of wonky a bit,probably due to the fact they are vandalized,so if they see you,just use that alarm or something,I don't know,anyways,good night." Night 2 TBA Movement Patterns. Noah's movement pattern Noah will leave the Garage by going through the Kitchen,he will go either towards the Living Room,Closet,or go towards the Backyard,he will go up the Stairway to get the second floor,after that,he'll appear right in the office. Fusion's movement pattern Fusion will start in the garage,and will go straight to the kitchen,she will then head straight to the bedroom,eventually she'll reach the office,this makes her a bigger threat. Rebirth's Movement pattern Rebirth will slowly leave the garage eventually running towards the stairway,rarely heading to the closet,she will then appear in the office. The Bear's movement pattern The Bear will leave the garage,he will act like Springtrap,going wherever he wants,however,when he enters the closet,he'll awake Prototype Sandra,eventually,he'll reach the office. TBA Endings Good ending The ending can be accessed should the player completed all the secret minigames,the player is seen deactivating all the models of the animatronic's,a woman comes up to them,this takes place in some sort of workshop,it plays out like a FNAF 3 cutscene,the woman says the following. "You are going to sell these robots right?" "I'm going to,but to who?" "...How about...a friend of mine." "Alright...." The words "HE IS SELLING US" appears as the cutscene ends. Bad ending This ending is accessed should the player not completed the minigames,it plays out differently,the player is walking out of the house when Noah appears,without the mask for his head,he stares at the player,before lunging at them,then twitching,the player is powerless to stop him from killing them,as he stabs them in the eye with his hook. The words "GIGGLING IS VERY NICE" appears on the screen as the cutscene ends. True Ending This ending is obtained should the player completed all the secret minigames,and successfully freed Mary from her tomb,it plays out like this. TBA Cutscenes Night 1 cutscene In this cutscene,you are in the eyes of Noah himself as you sit deactivated,then you get moved towards the location of the game. Night 2 cutscene TBA Mechanic's Camera System-The main mechanic used in game and used to view all the locations. Alarm-Works on most of the animatronic's except for Rebirth,Fusion,and,Prototype Dusk. Baxter Mask-Works on most of the animatronic's,except for Rebirth,Baxter,and Fusion. Taser-Works on only Baxter and Rebirth,and Dusk. Airclogger-Works on only Noah and Fusion. Emergency Power-Cut-Works only on the Prototypes,and Drake. Trivia Noah the Pirate Cat was made in 2015,and was planned to be a minor antagonist in this game,but of course,he is now the main antagonist Rebirth was slightly inspired by the Original from FNATL 3. Prototype Dusk was inspired by the FNATL 3 prototypes Baxter was originally a scrapped name for Buck in TNAB 1. Sandra and Karl are quite similar to Anna and Noah from TNAB. Drake the Dragon was technically made sometime in 2017. This is one of 7 games so far in the timeline. Fusion was inspired by Ennard a bit. The Baxter mask isn't Baxter's actual mask,it is a spare one that the player had got at the auction,Baxter still retains his original mask of course. The Prototypes are based off the FNATL 3 Prototypes,they were originally be cut from this game,but were kept to balance the animatronic roster. There will be a DLC coming after the game is finished. Platinum Noah is connected to someone.... This game has phone calls,more phone calls will appear in the sequel. Category:Games